Kagome's Diary
by Always Keep the Faith
Summary: Tom Marvolo Riddle, at least the piece of him in his diary, finds himself in the hands of the miko Kagome. This was not how he expected his return to power was going to go.
1. Chapter 1

This story goes off a couple assumptions that might be, and are likely, wrong because it's been way too long since I read/seen Harry Potter, and I'm too lazy to do my research. I apologize to both the Harry Potter and Inuyasha fandoms for taking creative license.

1- Tom Marvolo Riddle's memory in his diary cannot know anything about the outside world unless somebody writes in it or at least opens the damn thing.

2- Tom's itty bitty piece of soul gains energy from whoever writes in the diary and eventually he can manifest a body once he literally sucks the life out of the writer, assuming s/he is the average wizard/person.

3- I'm just going to assume Lucius Malfoy wasn't hanging onto Tom's diary for decades and only decided to use it to corrupt unsuspecting children after Harry goes to Hogwarts. So Tom's diary was...somewhere else in the world. Just not with Lucius because I can't think of a way to get it away from him right now.

4- Also haven't decided where I want to put this in the timeline yet.

It is my intention to write this story largely from the point of view of Tom Riddle Jr. with splashes of third person POV. It's my intention but things don't always go as I intend. Also not going to have very long chapters. This idea just popped into my head one night after I dreamed of something completely unrelated, so I just want to write it down so it doesn't take up room in my head anymore.

* * *

~ Kagome's Diary ~

Somewhere in the afterlife, Salazar Slytherin must have found great amusement at my predicament. The closest I have come to being able to possess a body, and there was no writing in my pages. Who kept journals but did not write in them? Apparently, his current keeper.

It had been 40 something or so odd years since I first left a little piece of myself in this diary. Forty or some years since somebody has picked me up again and flipped through my pages. I could tell it was a young boy with an innocent soul. Perfect for manipulating. Then, I shall release the basilisk to purge Hogwarts of its impurities and finish my ancestor's noble cause! Unfortunately, the boy never came to use me, and I changed hands again. This time to a girl from what I can discern. Females often kept diaries to pour out their trivial emotions into right?

I am not often mistaken, but it seems that my plans to return to the wizarding world will remain at a standstill. She only wrote one line in my diary so far, and before the ink even finished melting into the pages and I could construct a reply, she shut the cover! After many decades in solitude, I admit that my sense of time is lacking, but I would imagine it has been a few days since I have come to this new hand who gave no indication of opening me up again.

What's worse is the one line that I had managed to absorb through the paper before I was cast aside. I prided myself in being a learned young man. I could at least recognize all the romance languages and have become proficient in some. But all my skills in linguistics could not aid me now for that one line was chicken scratch to me. It most definitely was not English or anything close to it! Well, bollocks.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

A longer chapter this time. Probably will be longer any time I do third person p.o.v. Thank you for your lovely reviews! I'm glad this idea intrigues you enough to review and follow ^^

* * *

Kagome's activities each time she returned to the modern era became routine after a while. She would climb up the well, hug her family, take a long soak in the bathtub and eat her mother's delicious home cooked meal before immediately curling up like a cat under her covers and not emerge until the next morning. And then upon waking, she'd proceed to panic about school and being behind in her studies.

She had gotten her good night's rest in a real bed for the first time in weeks. Now, she was at the breakfast table trying to, but only half successfully, reviewing her English vocabulary flashcards for her quiz today.

Her little brother, awake and wide-eyed for school, bounced into the kitchen and stood in front of Kagome. She eyed him suspiciously and tried to look around him at the object he was holding behind his back.

"Guess what!" He shouted with way too much energy for a morning on a school day.

"Good morning, Souta. What have you got there?" She asked before taking a sip of milk.

"While you were out fighting demons, I went on vacation with Uncle to London!" He grinned.

Her face changed from one of curiosity to disbelief. "What?! I would have totally stayed here if I knew Uncle was going to take us to London! Mama!" She turned towards her mother who was packing her bento.

"Uncle kind of surprised us with it." The woman hummed.

"Damn."

"Language, Kagome!"

The daughter gave a sheepish look. "Sorry. Inuyasha is a bad influence."

"Don't be too jealous, Nee-san. I got you a gift!" He held out a sparkling gift bag towards her and she received it with two hands half excitedly, half begrudgingly.

Extracting the contents, she found it to contain a keychain, a postcard, and a thin, black leather notebook with the year 1943 on the cover. She opened to a random page and brushed her finger against the box in the corner that held April 23. There was no day on it so she figured that maybe 1943 was just written for decoration or maybe that's when the store that sold the book opened. The small notebook with its white pages didn't look old. Closing it, she examined the back cover and saw the name of the store embossed in the back. It was an overall neat, cute planner. What Asian girl didn't like cute notebooks and stationery, right? But she didn't feel as excited as she thought she should have felt.

Nevertheless, she said with a smile, "Thanks Souta! I can use it to write down all my homework assignments and test dates!"

She opened it up again and her brows furrowed.

"Souta, this is totally somebody's planner." She showed her younger sibling the first page of the book. "See. It belongs to somebody named T.M. Riddle."

"Really? But it's blank." The boy took the book and flipped through the white pages. "I thought that was just the store name it came from or brand or something."

The book passed back to Kagome and she examined the writing. "Hmm...maybe. But it looks like somebody wrote it in ink. And I think the store name is on the back."

There was something about the small leather-bound book that made her want to hold on to it but throw it away at the same time. Her brother got it for her as a souvenir and she could tell how much he wanted her to like it. It was blank so she could use it and it wasn't like she could return it to this T.M. Riddle. But maybe because it was was already claimed by another that she felt weird about keeping and using it. Kagome turned it around multiple times in her hands, deep in thought.

Her mother's voice brought her out of her trance. "Kagome, you're still here? Aren't you going to be late for school?"

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" School supplies, textbooks, and notebooks were thrown into her backpack haphazardly. "I still love it! Thanks again Souta!" She ruffled her brother's hair as she hopped into her shoes and bolted towards school.

The girl burst through her classroom door and stumbled into her seat. Everyone's attention turned to her, but she didn't care. She plopped down into her much disused chair and sighed. Looking at the clock, she found that she wasn't even close to being late. 'Hm...I guess being chased by demons all the time has made me faster.'

Homeroom slipped by without occurrence and her first class was science. Failing to find her class notes, she took out the planner Souta had given her and opened to a blank page. It was big enough to be a journal, and she needed to write today's notes down in something. She'd just have to recopy them later once she found her normal notebook. She scribed her name at the the top of the page before a girly voice took away her attention.

"I have your science notebook, Kagome."

"What? Really?"

The girl addressing Kagome walked over. "Yeah, you left it here last time you were in class. I was going to drop it off at your house, but Hojo said your property is under quarantine or something like that."

"...Oh...yeah...everything's fine now." With a blushing face, Kagome closed her brother's gift to her and received her normal notebook.

"I've been keeping notes for you too so you don't have to recopy them."

"You're a lifesaver Ayumi!" Kagome gushed while hugging her friend.

The week of school went by without incident. She never opened up her brother's gift to her again. Honestly, she already had a planner and would just continue to use her old one until the year was up. Instead of putting it in storage though, she kept it in her schoolbag and even shoved it along with all her class notebooks into her yellow backpack to bring with her to the Edo Period. At the end of the exhausting week, she jumped back through the blue, starry portal to continue her journey.

* * *

Tom's P.O.V

By perhaps the end of a week's time, I noticed something unusual that was absent for all the decades I had sat idly in this void. It was a magic that was seeping into my space that came as a slow and unsteady rivulet. I have not had anybody besides myself towards the end of my 5th year writing in my pages as a test, so perhaps I was mistaken at how to function my own diary. Maybe I didn't need the girl to write their soul into me for absorption. But that cannot be correct. I have absolute confidence in my spell creating this horcrux and the specificity that I required for it to function as I had intended. In addition, I was sure the energy that was trickling through my pages was not that of a soul. Perchance, I can absorb the witch's magic as she carries me? Curious. But that would still make me wrong. For now, I will put my pride aside to observe.

Did I feel any stronger? I could not very much tell at this point. Much like the writing that this girl had given me, this magic just felt foreign. Oh! I just felt a surge of another type of magic, something older and less personal than this girl's magic. Even more curious.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Heads up. My description of the magics will probably be a little confusing. It makes sense to me but I know it won't make sense to everybody. Don't read too fast and just go with it.

* * *

I abandoned trying to keep track of time. The girl obviously was not going to write in my diary anytime soon, so I bide my time by categorizing the magics that I felt. They weren't visible or tangible, but I could feel them as if it mixed with the imagined air.

The magic that captured most of my interest was a dark magic that came in sporadic incursions ranging from nonexistent to a trickle to a surge of power. It was a magic that possessed the intention of invoking a reaction. It was like a gray scale with the lightest gray being restless and gaining increasing mischief that transformed into violence as it got darker. I secretly hoped this magic reflected the state of the world and that I or my followers were the cause.

The most constant magic flow was undeniably light magic. Despite being the most prevalent, it was also the weakest and least remarkable. Sometimes, there would be a spike in the influx that was worth more attention. This white magic would transform from a peaceful and uninteresting energy to something of a warm pressure that made me uneasy. It didn't have the intention of violence like the previously mentioned magic but it was surprisingly daunting.

Later, when I better familiarized myself with these magics, it became easier to feel the magical energy and I made some observations. For the most part, the gray and white energies kept out of each other's way. However, on the rare occasion that his diary absorbed violent dark gray or black magic, the light magic warmed me as it brightened to burn away the evil. If I had a body, I think I would actually get burned with the heated pressure I felt. All that would be left was light magic, and if I was a lesser dark lord, I would fidget at the complete tranquility that filled my space.

My other observation was that neither magic, including the white one, was permanent. It came in but simultaneously dissipated at a slower rate. I only noticed this because the black magic that I loved so much would fade away eventually when the inflow stopped even without the white magic attacking it. The white magic, with its nearly continuous flow, filled more and more of my "room", but at the rate it was going, it only made noticeable increases when the floodgates opened to wash away the black magic.

The strongest magic I have so far felt came in occurrences far and few between. It was an old magic but oddly felt new at the same time. It did not make sense. It was neither light nor dark. For some reason, I imagined it to look blue if it had a color. Unlike the other magics that lingered, this one disappeared as quickly as it came. Perhaps, this magic was so unique and fleeting, it did not seep into my paper at all, but it was so powerful that I could still sense it outside my confines.

Categorizing the magics was an interesting method to pass the time and all, but otherwise, it has been utterly unproductive. I am no closer to manipulating the weakest of minds! Oh great! There goes another one of those fiery floods of white magic. Farewell, my comforting black magic! This much good magic is starting to turn me mad! I'm starting to hear voices! If I must turn mad, why could not these voices at least speak English?! And what insane man would be haunted by the sounds of running water, clanking pots, bells, and singing birds? Wait a minute….


	4. Chapter 4 - Hearing

I discovered that light magic was the source of my newfound auditory capabilities. I only knew this because during those rare times that the diary was not soaking in white magic, acoustic quality noticeably suffered.

It was not too difficult to hear voices through my pages as the girl kept rather loud company. Of course, I couldn't understand what was being shouted. Judging by the frequency of the use of certain words, I wager that my holder's name is 'Kagome'. This Kagome would often say with affection or worry 'Sango', 'Miroku', 'Shippo', and 'Inuyasha'. That last one was often said rather loudly and was sometimes accompanied by anger. Occasionally, I would hear her shout an 'Osuwa….something' which was followed by a warming of light magic and a sound of a thump. I would also gamble that this Kagome was my main source of good magic.


	5. Chapter 5 - English 101

My "ears" perked when I heard English mixed in with all the syllables of alien sound. Thank Merlin that this Kagome seemed to be learning English! Maybe I can finally make sense of everything I was hearing! Only my frustration at this girl for not writing in my diary outweighed my frustration at not understanding the majority of sound that permeated my cover.

To my dismay, these English lessons were highly irregular and not very long. All my concentration was needed to hear and remember all the English words and the foreign sounds that I discovered to belong to Japanese. It would be leagues easier if she'd use my diary as a notebook but I have long ago given up on that happening.

Grammar was difficult to grasp in my current state. Vocabulary was the easiest to pick up but the professor did not assign many words per lesson, further limiting my learning. I found some of the vocabulary utterly useless! Congrats to me for now knowing the Japanese words for 'toilet', 'dog', 'cat', and 'alarm clock'...I now recognized some numbers and most of the days of the week. I now knew the Japanese added honorifics at the end of names. I learned some common verbs, but it seemed that they conjugated those so it didn't really feel like I learned them at all. I also learned that Kagome was failing English. A shame she won't ask me for help.


	6. Chapter 6 - Smell

A/N: I appreciate everyone's support and reviews! And I'm especially honored to see some of my followers are authors of stories that I read.

* * *

I haven't been frightened much in my life. I honestly cannot recall the last time I felt scared. But the first odor that hit me in decades admittedly unnerved me. It was the familiar smell of poison and it was everywhere. I even had the ridiculous thought that somebody got their hands on basilisk venom and drowned my pages in it.

Thankfully the stench dissipated and I was able to properly register that I even had a sense of smell at all!

Apart from that noxious gas scare in the beginning, I began to think my pages only had a nose for certain scents: campfire, woods, rain, and the barest fragrance of soap and vanilla chamomile that seemed to be a constant.

* * *

Third Person P.O.V.

"I can't believe you were saved by Sesshomaru of all people!" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Technically, he attacked Mukotsu for his own reasons and saving us was just a consequence of that," Kagome commented as she dumped the contents of her bag out onto the ground. Mukotsu's poison seemed to have gotten into all her stuff so she wanted to air it out.

"Still. I'm surprised he just didn't kill you anyway." The dog hanyou's ears flattened. "I should've been the one to save you…"

Kagome coughed a little bit and fanned herself with her planner. "It's not your fault Inuyasha. You were fighting Jakotsu."

Inuyasha shivered. "Don't say that name. He gives me the creeps."


	7. Chapter 7 - Touch

A/N: Sometimes, I just feel the NEED to post something. I was in one of those moods today. I just wanted to write.

* * *

TOM

The discovery that I could feel sensation brought about ambivalence. It was certainly gratifying that my cover could transfer feelings of texture and temperature, but having the pain of being dropped on a rock and then having something that felt like a sack of cans thrown on top of me was most decidedly unwelcome.

She didn't seem to treat her belongings delicately and my aches attested to that. This Kagome must be a troublemaker of a witch. Most irritable and not at all charming if the frequent shouting and jostling were reliable indications. Her company was as boisterous as any Gryffindor. Her tone would sometimes be as humble as a Hufflepuff's though, and occasionally, a little Slytherin venom was thrown about.

Judging by the sounds and smells, she was an outdoorsman. Perhaps one aspiring to be a dragonologist or a caretaker of magical beasts? My mind has conjured up an image of a brawny witch with dirt smudged skin and calloused hands. It wasn't necessary that I know what Kagome looked like but it did not hurt to connect an image to a voice.

* * *

Third Person POV

Her fingers tapped rhythmically against the cover. She was considering leaving the black notebook behind. Really, there was no need to lug it back and forth across time when she didn't write in it anyway. But one never knows right? What if Shippo ran out of drawing paper one day? Kagome picked up the book and flipped through it absentmindedly as she spun around in her desk chair. How else could she lighten her load? Her toned body had become accustomed to Inuyasha's military pace but a smaller pack wasn't unwelcome.

Souta opened her bedroom door without announcement. "Kagome! Inuyasha's here!"

The girl automatically hid the notebook underneath her pillow and then made a face at her own actions. 'What was that?'

"What are you doing? Hiding your diary or something?" Her brother raised an eyebrow at her.

"No! I don't know why I did that. That was weird." She stood up and stretched.

"KAGOME! Let's go! Don't forget to pack the ramen!" The dog hanyou shouted outside her window.

She grumbled, "I'm coming," before picking up her nearly empty backpack and running downstairs to throw in some extra food.

* * *

TOM

I revised my earlier imaginings that Kagome was exceedingly masculine. She tapped on my cover with delicate nails and picked me up with small, long fingered hands. There were hints of calloused palms, but, for the most part, they were soft and warm. I shivered at the feeling. I haven't experienced human touch in a long time and even back then, I did not fancy the contact. I only accepted congratulatory pats from professors and the occasional intimate gesture from my for show girlfriends. If I had a corporeal form, I would feel a bit violated.

It took a while, but I forced myself to get used to the sensation and then focused on my other senses. She was flipping through my diary now. Oh! Thank goodness! There was hope! Write something! Anything! Or at least keep still on a page so that I may write something to you! ARGH! If I could, I would stun you right now!

She wasn't stopping. Why could she not be less of a tease while being bored? I closed my blind "eyes" and took a deep breath to calm myself. Ah...so she is who smells of cleanliness and vanilla chamomile. I guess I always knew but only now was I thankful for it because it helped in dispelling my frustrations. It also painted a more effeminate image of Kagome in my mind.

Suddenly, I felt myself stuffed between two clouds. Blankets? Pillows? Wherever she placed the diary, it certainly was comfortable, a stark contrast to wherever she normally puts me. How long has it been since I slept in a real bed? Was it always this pleasant?

And then I discovered she had left me there! That little….


End file.
